


Would You Go? (One-Shot)

by Blank_Error



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Asylum, Crazy, Multiverse, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Error/pseuds/Blank_Error
Summary: In an alternative universe where Gary has seen more than he should have-An Asylum AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Would You Go? (One-Shot)

How long had it been? I can't tell.

The clicking of my footsteps echo through these empty halls I've walked among for thousands of times, a different patient everyday until he arrived. 

The moment it was decided I was ready to have one specific patient assigned to me, it was a joyful day. I remember it clearly, the way me and my family celebrated, it was the moment I became official at this...clinic. 

If I could have picked...I would've picked anyone else...someone less troubling...

But part of me is still curious.

Think of it as a challenge.  
Everyone has come and given up, left this poor confused soul behind, leaving him to retell his story to another over and over...  
I always did like a challenge.

The doors slid open quietly to reveal the same set up as everyday, a white room with a square white table and two white wooden chairs in front of each other...and the patient. 

It has always made me uneasy.  
The way he tapped his fingers against the wood of the table, the way his leg bounced despite being clearly restrained against the chair's legs...the same empty smile that carries secrets we don't know of as well nothing but naivety. 

"Good morning, Doctor" he greets with a sweet yet strained voice, clearly tired "as always...you look nice in white" he gives the same compliment as any other day I come visit

"Thank you" I thank anyway as I pull out my chair and take out my belongings from my briefcase.

I hold the board in my hand and a pen in my other, feeling his gaze upon me, watching my every move

"I like that pen" he nods "it's different"

"Excuse me?" I look up to find the man leaning in, his eyes looking deep into mine, showing no concern for the pen

"I said, that pen is different...from the other one you had" he does not blink nor look away, trapping me in his cold blue eyes "last time you had a purple pen...this time you have a turquoise one with a cute little bear" he finally gestures to the pen, giving a light chuckle as he leans back against the chair again

"Right..." I reply as I swollow the lump forming in my throat "other one ran out of ink" I decide to inform him, filling out the sheet of paper as I would usually before beginning taking notes

"Ah...such a shame" he hums "then again...happens to the best of us- we all run out of ink someday" 

I never understood this man, part of the reason I decided to keep him as my patient. Despite his light hearted laughter and carefree smile I cannot help feel uneasy around him, his eyes remain empty and he has sudden...outbursts that can catch you off guard. You have to speak to him as if you were walking around glass, careful with each step as to not hurt your bare feet and make noise or leave any stains behind.

"Alright..." I sigh lightly, flipping to a new page and placing down the board so I can keep up eye contact and a proper conversation "it is good to see you once again, Gary Goodspeed" 

"Its good to see you too, Doctor" the blond smiles as usual, his tapping changing rhythm as I had long noted on the previous appointment 

"How are you feeling today?" 

"Oh you know..." the man just laughs, his tapping stopping momentarily before returning. 

My eyes do not leave the man at all, not until he starts giving answers anyway. I take notice of how long his hair has grown, the way it falls in front of his face and dares to hide his ice blue eyes away, my eyes trail to the side of his head where scabs are barely visible beneath the growing shaved head.  
Goodspeed had the habit to scratch his head when anxious, his growing nails would usually leave some light injuries behind that only got worse with the times he'd pick on the scabs he left on his head. Thankfully, it seems they have been restraining him more often.

"About last week's conversation...do you remember?" I finally decide to get down to the main point, recalling the conversation that had sparked my interest. During our last appointment, Mr Goodspeed somehow seemed more out of it than the other days and opened up...though with things I never expected. 

"Ah...you're a curious little one, aren't you?" The tapping stopped and had I read the mood right, Gary Goodspeed didn't seem quite happy "well...yes...yes, I do remember... we were on the topic of....ah, yes... yes..." his eyes seemed to travel around the room, trying to remember the right words to use

"The multiverse" I felt the air grow thicker as his eyes met mine, a sly smile upon his lips and a knowing look in his eyes.  
Never have I wanted the man to begin tapping his fingers once again until this very moment, the moment the silence became suffocating even for me.

"Yes...the multiverse" I nod, wanting to just kill the quiet already in some way.

"What of it?" He leaned back, a bored expression crossing his face

"We...we didn't get a chance to finish our conversation...." I find myself beginning to get nervous as the man's fingers layed still upon the table, restrained by the cuffs

"Where were we exactly?" He asked, eyes meandering to anything but mine

"You claimed that...someone was coming for you?" I read the notes aloud, a bit unsure of my decision 

"Ah! Yes, yes!" Goodspeed seemed to brighten up, a smile returning to his face as he leaned back towards the table "they're coming for me, doctor- whenever it is to kill me or free me, they are coming for me" 

Despite speaking of things such as death and killing, Gary Goodspeed seemed to be in a joyous mood, something I made sure to jot down

"May I ask who, Mr Goodspeed?" 

"Oh- that depends, doctor" Goodspeed chuckled, his shoulders bouncing as he tried to silence his laughter. His leg continued to bounce and his fingers had long returned to dancing along the white wood 

"It could be Jack- some call him the Lord Commander" he began to list "or maybe it could be Avocato and his son Little Cato- or Ash...that's always a possibility, Fox? Maybe? Clarance, we were buddies in a certain time- Oh! Oh! My mom or even my dad- and of course we can't forget Quinn and Nightfall" the man rambled on and I simply did my job to write each of these characters down, my pen only stopping at the familiar name

"Quinn Ergon? Mr Goodspeed....she has long passed...along with your father" I sadly informed him "she sacrificed herself to save Earth, do you recall?"

"Ah....yes....so that was this dimension" he hummed, looking down, the tapping of his fingers slowing down "but that's ok, the others will come" he sprung back, his tapping returning just as quickly "they can come and then we can go save her- some other Quinn, there are many" 

"Who...out of the bunch...who are you expecting to come the most, Goodspeed?" I decide not to ask anything about the Quinn replacements 

"Avocato" the man answers as quick as a bullet, not an ounce of doubt behind his words

"May I ask...about him? What kind of man is he?" 

"He's a cat...a cat man- though in other dimensions he is human...or maybe a dog? I don't know" the man begins to ramble, it is hard to keep up "he is super strong...I think- can be really loyal...or not- but he is super cool...sometimes-"

"I am sorry to interrupt" I raise my hand before his face so he knows I wish to speak, slowly lowering it as he quiets down "but it seems as though you know nothing about this man named Avocato" 

"I do! I do know a lot of things but thats the problem- you see doctor- I know a lot of things....too many things" he answers, partly worried and clearly offended with my doubts "he's my friend, Avocato- but he is also not my friend- do you understand, Doctor?"

"I'm afraid I don't, Goodspeed" I sigh, writing down his words and my thoughts "how can one be and not be your friend?" 

"How can one be and not be, Doctor?" 

I slowly lift my head as I find the silence come back to haunt me, the man's eyes peering down at me and the lack of a smile sends shivers sown my spine

"Excuse me?" I manage to utter

"I am both dead yet I am here- Quinn is dead yet she is somewhere out there" he begins to try make his point, though I am not quite sure what it is "Avocato is my enemy yet he is my friend- Jack is my new dad yet he rips off my arm- do you understand, Doctor?"

"I'm...afraid I don't, Goodspeed" 

My first impression of Gary Goodspeed wasn't anywhere near as this, a crazy man who speaks nonsense.  
I had imagined a troubled soul, traumatised by the death of his lover and a near death experience while trying to save Earth just as his father did.

I recall, walking towards his 'room', a empty place with a glass wall where we could watch him but he couldn't watch us...just like an animal. Despite having being locked inside they restrained his arms in the straight jacket, the group of doctors watching him smash his head against the padded walls, his screaming muffled by the glass.

Yet here was a collected man before my eyes as if the many outbursts he had during other appointments never happened. A completely different man.

"You see, Doctor..." his voice was soothing to hear yet there wasn't the usual sound of laughter behind it "when you see the multiverse its as if...." he trials off, allowing the silence to set, his leg sitting still at last.

I do not dare to interrupt, giving as much time as he needs to come up with the right vocabulary to explain himself 

"As if...someone is force feeding you all the information the universe has to offer" he continues "your head feels like its going to split apart...and at some point? You wish it does..."

Those same ice blue eyes capture mine, refusing to let go. His face remains cold and expressionless as the minutes tick by 

And just like that he begins to laugh.

His laughter is light hearted as always, as if someone had told him the funniest joke in the book yet. Laughing like a child...just like a child....

Yet it haunts me.

"Say...doctor..." Goodspeed sighs as he finally calms down once again, looking down at the notebook before turning back to look at me with the same knowing smile

"If you were given the chance....would you go? To the multiverse?"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"No...I dont think I would, Gary Goodspeed"

**Author's Note:**

> A small fact about this Au: no one is coming


End file.
